mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Crow
Crow is Madoldcrow1105's self character. His personality consists of cracking jokes and going wild. He also wears a grey jacket with an orange face that appears to have a mind of its own, changing expression based on what Crow is doing. In M.U.G.E.N, Crow has been made by Madoldcrow1105, obviously, and has been edited by TOASTERPASTRIES. Gameplay Crow is an interesting character with a few flaws. The character has infinite priorities on his weak punch which allows him to spam this punch over and over. This character is underpowered and the powerbar only increases with grabs and certain moves. On the lighter side, he has a creative moveset based on Ratchet and Clank weapons, eye beams, and crazy combos. His AI isn't particularly difficult providing he isn't given a huge opportunity to attack the opponent. A dragonfly follows Crow around, possibly representing Sparx from the Spyro series. When Crow ends the round using one of his hypers, music will play in the background with a man saying "Holy shit!". Also, unlike his other creations (excluding Broccalon, Stimpy and Dudley Puppy), Crow does not have a victory portrait. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 4000 *Attack: 50 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Russian Dance - F, F, punch Hacrowken - D, DF, F, punch Chicago Upper - D, DF, F, kick Mystic Ray - D, D, punch (uses 500 power) Crazy Combo - F, F, a (uses 500 power) Sheepinator - F, F, b (uses 500 power) '' Knife - F, F, c (uses 500 power)'' 'Hypers' Photogenic Punch - B, DB, D, DF, F, x+y (uses 1000 power) N90 Hurricane - B, DB, D, DF, F, y+z (uses 1000 power) It's Crushing Time! - F, DF, D, DB, B, x+y (uses 1000 power) Super Mystic Ray - F, DF, D, DB, B, y+z (uses 1000 power) Long Black Hole - F, DF, D, DB, B, x+z (uses 3000 power) Roadkill - B, DB, D, DB, B, x+z (3000 power) Videos Trivia *Crow's "Mystic Ray" special move (as well as his "Super Mystic Ray" hyper) is based in one of Shuma-Gorath's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Crow's "Long Black Hole" hyper is a reference to one of Marx's attacks from ''Kirby Super Star ''and its remake, with his jacket's face changing to resemble Marx's. *Crow's blood colour appears to be green, judging by his Long Black Hole hyper. *Crow also has a move which is a reference to DDR's Captain Caveman's Super "Brute Club". *The Dragonfly that follows Crow around will change colors depending on his health. If Crow's health is at a low level, it will disappear altogether. *The car that roadkills the opponent is a Toyota Supra from 1997 JTCC Season. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters of Real People Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Self Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Knife and Dagger Users Category:Characters from the United States